1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the light emitting device, and electronic equipment in which the light emitting device is mounted.
2. Related Art
As an example of a light emitting device, for example, an electro-optic device, in which organic Electroluminescent (hereinafter, referred to as an organic EL) elements are arranged in a matrix shape (JP-A-2009-134067), has been proposed. The electro-optic device disclosed in JP-A-2009-134067 is an active matrix type light emitting device which includes a thin film transistor and in which pixels for emitting light are arranged in a matrix shape. In the pixels, a light reflection layer, a translucent insulation film, a first electrode (pixel electrode), a barrier layer, a light emission functional layer, and a second electrode (facing electrode) are sequentially laminated.
A current is supplied to the light emission functional layer from the pixel electrode in an area which is not covered by the barrier layer, and thus the light emission functional layer emits light. That is, an area which is not covered by the barrier layer (an area in which the barrier layer is not formed) is a light emission area. Further, the pixel electrode is provided to cover a contact hole, and the pixel electrode is electrically connected to the thin film transistor through the contact hole. That is, a portion, in which the pixel electrode is electrically connected to the thin film transistor, is a contact area. The pixel electrode is provided over the light emission area and the contact area.
A translucent insulation film has a function to adjust an optical distance between the light reflection layer and the facing electrode, and the film thickness of the translucent insulation film is set such that a relationship of the light emission area of a first pixel>the light emission area of a second pixel>the light emission area of a third pixel>a contact hole formation area (contact area), is satisfied.
With the configuration (optical resonance structure), light which is emitted from the light emission functional layer reciprocates between the light reflection layer and the facing electrode, and light of a resonant wavelength according to an optical distance between the light reflection layer and the facing electrode, that is, the film thickness of the translucent insulation film, is selectively amplified and emitted from each pixel. In the electro-optic device disclosed in JP-A-2009-134067, for example, light of a red wavelength in which a peak wavelength is 610 nm, light of a green wavelength in which a peak wavelength is 540 nm, and light of a blue wavelength in which a peak wavelength is 470 nm, that is, light of a high color purity is emitted from each pixel as display light according to the optical resonance structure, and thus excellent color reproducibility is acquired.
As described above, since the electro-optic device disclosed in JP-A-2009-134067 has a relationship of the film thickness of the translucent insulation film in the light emission area>the film thickness of the translucent insulation film in the contact area, a boundary of a different optical distance (a boundary of a different film thickness of the translucent insulation film) is formed between the light emission area and the contact area.
In the electro-optic device disclosed in JPA-2009-134067, if the light emission area is enlarged in order to acquire a brighter display, the boundary becomes an obstacle, and thus there is a problem in that it is difficult to enlarge the light emission area.
Specifically, if the light emission area is enlarged over the boundary, a part in which the optical distance is different is generated in the light emission area. If the optical distance is different, the resonant wavelength varies, with the result that light of a different resonant wavelength is emitted from the light emission area, and thus the color purity of light, which is emitted from the light emission area, is deteriorated. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult to enlarge the light emission area over the boundary.